Annabeth's Diary
by dnapolymerase314
Summary: I, Annabeth Chase, am totally and completely in love  and occasionally in lust...  with Perseus Jackson. Now Chiron's forcing us to go to high school! And the gods are here too? Note to self:Don't accidentally hit on Poseidon because he looks like Percy.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Diary,

I think God hates me. Well...god**S**. So this morning I got up, got dressed and headed out to breakfast.

And did Percy get down on one knee and declare his undying love for me? NO!

Did Percy ask me out? NO!

Did I even see Percy this morning? NO! Sigh...I'm kinda Percy-deprived right now which is depressing my already bad mood.

Instead Chiron decided that we should stop slacking off and stop chilling (AKA annoying the crap outta the satyrs) and packed us up to send us to SCHOOL!

Is there no Higher Being in this world? oh yeah...I'm a product of one...forget I asked...

Yes, I usually attend a top-class private school focused on architecture, but you know what? My father willingly signed the forms for me to be sent to an average PUBLIC SCHOOL... I shudder at those words. Apparently he wanted me to be in the company of "normal average mortals", not, you know, half-donkey men or the illegitimate children of myths. I happen to like the illegitimate children if myths...especially a child of Poseidon ;)

What was that Diary? _Are you mocking me!_ YOU THINK I HAVE FEELINGS FOR THE BOY?...um, okay so maybe that's true...but only just a little! It's just a crush! What was that diary? _A crush that's lasted for six years?_ HOW DARE YOU LAUGH AT ME! Hmph...anyways Chiron thought it was a fabulous idea to send not one, not two, but every freaking teenager to high school!...So basically me, Percy, Drew, Travis, Katie, Connor, Grover (wth? He's like…34…), Nico and some other kids.

…I suspect he's only doing it because of the state mandated Sex-Ed classes. I think he's getting tired of having the younger campers asking what us, older supposed role models do when...erm, our hormones take over. The excuse "Aphrodite got a little drunk" just ain't gonna cut it anymore, especially when the God of Wine happens to the director of camp.

Now Diary (I really must name you), I bet you're wondering why I'm so unlike the Annabeth Chase in those ridiculous 'Percy Jackson' books that Travis and Connor Stoll wrote over the last summer (yes ladies and gentlemen, the Stolls wrote a 5 book series on Percy's adventures making him look AMAZING...while making me look like a stuck-up Athena kid who doesn't know how to have fun. I CAN HAVE FUN! MATH IS FUN! I suspect Travis only did it to get in Katie's good books...heheh see what I did there? Books!...never mind).

And all those kisses? Yeah those never happened either...Connor said he added them in to make the story more interesting. He said it needed more drama. Well sorry, Mr. Stoll, defeating a billion year old Titan rising from the dead wasn't dramatic enough for you?

Needless to say, Percy laughed for five minutes straight while I, being the amazing actress that I am, pretended to laugh it off with him. That's the only thing Book-Annabeth has that I wish I did. Lucky girl, got to kiss Percy. :(

Then again Book-Annabeth kissed Book-Percy, and I, Real-Annabeth do not want to kiss Book-Percy. I want to kiss Real-Percy. Because wanting to kiss a book character is weird and somewhat creepy. Like those girls who are on Team Eddie or Team Jakey? What are ya gonna do? Make out with a book?

Moving along...I'm still being sent to high school along with several other hormone-crazed half gods and the love of my life. Yes I admit it, Alfred (do you like that name? I do believe that you are male...you can be like the gay best friend that every girl supposedly wants! Besides if you were female I might hold back when confiding to you because then you might backstab me by stealing the guy of my dreams! And then I would have to put you through a shredder and burn you and scatter the ashes in an undisclosed place so that no one would ever find you and your malicious actions again!...oh gods did I seriously have a mental breakdown over whether or not my diary would potentially steal my hopefully future boyfriend? Jeez...I need a life... Thankfully Alfred you are male and from here on out, you will be acceptably known as my GBFB. My gay best friend book who, by the way is not allowed to hit on my man) I Annabeth Chase, am hopelessly and totally in love (and occasionally in lust...with Perseus I-dunno-if-he-has-a-middle-name Jackson.

Oh Alfred, unrequited love is the worse. Someday I hope you meet another nice male journal and live to adopt several post it notes to raise...okay that was weird, even for me.

So when exactly did I fall in love with Percy? Hmm let's think...ironically only a few days ago after reading the PJO books. I guess I'd always known it, but I had never come to terms with it. Before it was just 'a little crush' on the boy. When I met him, he was a scrawny twelve-year-old who I was jealous of because he got to go on a quest. He's not so scrawny anymore. Fighting did that boy good. Seeing it all written down, all our adventures together...I wonder if real-Percy thought I was "seriously beautiful".

Right now I'm sitting on a yellow school bus, driven by Apollo, who actually decided to follow the speed limit, claiming he wanted to drop us off to school the "mortal" way. Why couldn't we go on the Magic School Bus? Apollo's pretty much like Male-Ms. Frizzle, with his awful singing and eccentric hair! Does that make Grover, Arnold? Because he'd totally make a good Arnold! And who'd be the lizard?...hmm a question for another time.

My best (female) friend, Rachel E. Dare, sadly was off at some fancy schmancy rich kid school and left me to sit here alone. (Yeah the books made me seem like I was jealous of her but she personally told me that she loved Percy in a completely platonic way. You gotta love the Stolls). Percy was chilling with his "homies" (how the hell is Grover a homie?) and I was forced to sit by some sick twist of fate next to...Drew.

I was sitting close to the window ignoring her and she was sitting close to the aisle gossiping and flirting. Luckily for me, she was completely into Nico and basically ignored Percy. Actually most girls at camp didn't flirt with him out of "curtesy" to me...saving and redesigning Olympus does have its perks. Now I was going to SCHOOL (which can also be read as: Six Crappy Hours Of Our Lives) and all those stupid fake-blondes (my hair's natural, ha!) were going to be all over him trying to touch his to-die-for abs or his silky black hair or...okay Alfred, it's official. I need help. But still Percy! Why must you be so effing attractive! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!

Gulp. Oh no, we are pulling up to the entrance of Goode High School...the doors are opening...I can hear funeral hymns being sung...good bye Alfred. I hope you find a nice male journal. You're the best GBFB I've ever had.

Love?...Annabeth Chase.

**Hurry for OOCness! Review :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes, Annabeth is OOC. Yes Annabeth is immature. But let's not forget that this is a diary okay? No one else is supposed to read her random thoughts. **

**But I made her wayy less random in this chaper XD**

**Oh, and yes, Alfred is her GBGB. BTW do you guys want Thalico or Nico/Drew?**

Dear Alfred,

School sucked. And I have a sneaking suspicion that the gods are attending Goode High School as well. Here's my day:

The bus stopped. Dramatic I know. All the campers filed out of the bus but I didn't want to leave.

"Annabeth?" 'Twas Perseus. I resisted the urge to squeal: OMIGAWWWDS PERCEEE because that wouldn't be cool.

In fact my response was so cool that I probably made ice cubes jealous or something, "Eurgh?"

…okay so maybe it wasn't that great…

"Aren't you going to get off?" No Percy, I'm sitting here trying to meld myself into the seat and hope that no one notices when the seat has magically sprouted blond hair.

"Yeah I guess so." I got up and followed him off.

"Aren't you excited?" he said cheerfully while grinning.

"No." I said grumpily, "I refuse to get excited. Because I'm Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena who doesn't know how to have fun."

"Aww c'mon, you're still not mad about how boring Travis and Connor made you in the books, are you?" Percy teased, "Apparently you're a good kisser though."

I suddenly found my shoe laces very interesting. They were black with the plastics thingies on the tips. What are those called anyways? Aglet? Aiglet? That's a funny word.

"Um, well it's not like you'd know." Dammit Brain! What have I said about you and Mouth conspiring against me! Shut up you traitor!

Percy blinked and looked surprised. By now I'd turned a brilliant shade of red, "I…uh…we should go…school…" I trailed off and began to speed-walk into the office followed by a bemused looking Percy. We were about five minutes late and the hallways were empty.

"Yo Annabeth! Percy!" Nico walked over. Or glided. Or did that weird slidy thing that only Hades's kids do, "Here's your schedules."

Let's see, I was a senior so I was in top classes. Haha freshmen.

_Period 1: AP Calculus AB_

_Period 2: AP Greek _(Surprise! Surprise!)

_Period 3: Language Arts – 11 _(Darn you dyslexia. I was in a junior class for English).

LUNCH

_Period 4: Physical Education_

_Period 5: Elective: Architecture _(Shocker, right?)

_Period 6: AP Physics_

I snuck a look at Percy's schedule

_Period 1: AP Marine Biology _(Okay try to tell me that you didn't just 'LOL')

_Period 2: AP Greek _(Sqee! Class with Percy!)

_Period 3: Language Arts – 11 _(Darn. We had different teachers).

LUNCH

_Period 4: Physical Education _(Sqee!..again?)

_Period 5: Elective: Photography _(…what?)

_Period 6: Calculus Honors _(I was surprised. Don't tell Percy I said that!)

Percy caught me peeking at his paper and I grinned sheepishly, "We have AP Greek and Gym together."

Nico perked up, "I have gym at the same time as you guys. In fact it looks like everyone from Camp has gym 4th period."

I grinned evilly, "Can't wait."

-line break-

Percy and I parted (_Parting is such a sweet sorrow! _Haha. Romeo and Juliet reference) and I headed off to AP Calc. I entered the classroom and there was only one empty seat. The girl sitting next to me had black hair and gray eyes scarier than mine. I was just thinking about how only _Athena _had eyes like that when I swear. she winked at me.

I watched her from the corner of my eye. Could it really be Athena? In that case, the rest of the gods were probably in the school too which meant two things:

1. Goode High School's aura would be attracting tons of monsters

2. Crap, young Poseidon looks exactly like Percy. Which means I could potentially accidentally _hit on _Poseidon and that is just gag-worthy. Not to mention my mother is here too…

"Good Morning Class! I am Mrs. Green, your AP Calculus teacher!" she began talking about how 'fun' this year would be and how we would have to work 'super hard' because this _was _an AP class. I, being the awesome child of Athena that I am, tuned her out. Some dorks were even taking notes on her little speech! What the heck?

"Okay class, turn to Page 64 and take the diagnostic test! I want to be able to see where the class is currently."

I flipped open to the page and finished it in about fifteen minutes. It wasn't too difficult, in fact most of it was a Pre calculus review. I looked up to see the girl sitting next to me, staring at the ceiling, looking bored. She probably finished it a few minutes before me. That bugged me. _NO ONE _ever finishes their tests before me. This means war.

"Ah, Annabeth I see you finished." Mrs. Green obviously didn't notice the daggers I was shooting at the girl, "Right after…Annabeth."

"What?" I shrieked. MY MOTHER STOLE MY NAME?...well actually I don't have conclusive proof that this girl is my mother and I could potentially scar some random mortal by demanding why she had the same name as me…but my logical side wasn't responding.

'Annabeth' smiled, "Mrs. Green, please call me Anna."

"Annabeth and Anna. Good thing you two are partners this year because you seem to be very clever. I'm sure you'll make great friends!" Great friends, my as - ...ahem. I don't want to corrupt your mind, Alfred.

"Yeah _Anna._" I said with gritted teeth, "I'm _sure _we'll make _great _friends. What are your interests? Do you like Greek Mythology?"

The girl grinned, "Love it. Sometimes I feel like I've met the heroes, you know?" Oh trust me. I would know.

I decided to interrogate further, "So who's your favorite god? Mine's…Poseidon." I inwardly grinned knowing that if this really was Athena, she'd blow up and go on a rant because she couldn't _stand _Ol' Uncle P.

"POSEIDON? WHAT THE HADES ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Anna shrieked. The class turned to stare at us.

I coughed, "Sorry about that."

Anna composed her face, "I personally think Athena's the best."

Checkmate.

"I'm sure you do, _mother._" I said, whispering the last word. Athena looked surprised, "You figured it out rather quickly."

I grinned, "Seriously? Gray eyes? You finished the test before me? Stealing…I mean borrowing my name? And then screaming about Poseidon?"

She smiled slightly, "I suppose so."

"Can I see your schedule?"

"Okay…"

_Period 1: AP Calculus AB_

_Period 2: AP Language Arts_

_Period 3: AP Physics_

LUNCH

_Period 4: Physical Education_

_Period 5: Elective: AP Biology_

_Period 6: AP French_

Leave it to my mother to take all AP classes.

"You took AP French?" I asked with surprise.

"Aphrodite made me do it…" she grumbled. Bahahahaha.

"I have gym with you." That's going to be so effing weird.

"All the gods have gym period 4." She said. I paled a bit, "Pardon?"

"All the Olympians have gym period 4." She said slowly.

"Crap."

"Annabeth! Language!" Athena reprimanded, "Why is that a problem?"

"All the campers have gym 4th period as well."

Her eyes widened before she grinned wickedly, "Well that will be fun, won't it?"

I glared at her, "You can't use your powers."

RING!

"Bye Annabeth!" Athena said cheerfully before leaving. I was dreading period 4.

I slowly walked to AP Greek. I saw Percy and sat next to him.

"Sup Annabeth? Did you know the gods are here?" he said happily. Dork.

I blinked, "How did you know?"

"Well when I walked into AP Marine Biology and saw my carbon copy talking with the fish, it kinda clued me in."

I rolled my eyes. Typical Poseidon move, "And I suppose you joined them?" I said sarcastically.

"Yup!" *facepalm* Why is he the love my life?

"Because you love him!" an annoyingly familiar voice chirped. I turned to see a very pretty girl sitting behind me.

"Aphrodite?" I asked uncertainly.

"Shh! It's Isabelle!" she said making a huge show of looking around.

"Err…right." I said. A huge punk dude sat next to her and put his arm around her, "Lord Ares?"

"Drake."

"Huh?" Percy asked.

"Name. Drake." Hmm it would seem that Ares still hates both of us. Ah well.

I turned back around scanning the class to see if there were any other gods in the room. Just then a boy and a girl walked in and they looked like they were arguing.

"Listen here, Apo – Adam! I AM OLDER! GET THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL!" she screeched.

"Chill, little sis. Artem – Arty, you need to learn how to relax." Apollo and Artemis, or should I say Adam and Arty had arrived. Artemis was pretty as a teenager and Apollo was…for lack of a better word: hot. Damn estrogen.

It didn't look like there were any other gods in the room and there weren't any other campers. Needless to say, the lesson passed really quickly seeing as how I was fluent in Greek. Win!

Argh. Katie's calling me. I'll finish writing later. Bye Alfred!

Love, Annabeth

**Review? Hopefully this chapter was less weirdly random lol XD**


End file.
